The invention concerns a method for exposing print media, in particular printing plates, using light, in particular UV light, from a light source, that is modified by a projection unit, in particular in terms of direction and/or intensity, whereby, in a first process, an image of a calculated and stored partial image from the projection unit appears on the print medium and, in a second process, the projection unit is positioned relative to the print medium by means of a positioning unit.
An exposure device of this type that is used to expose printing plates using ultraviolet light was made known in DE 195 45 821 A1, for example. According to this, the master to be imaged is broken down into partial images using a computer, and the partial images are depicted sequentially on an electronically controllable light modulator, e.g., an LCD screen penetrated by radiation, or a digital mirror device. The exposure device is then moved gradually over the printing plate to be exposed, and the light modulator with the matching partial image in each case is driven.
An exposure device is made known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,192 in which the image to be exposed on a base is broken down column-by-column using a computer and displayed on a rectangular modulator having multiple columns. To expose the entire image, the base is moved continuously transverse to the column direction and, at the same time, the image contents are transferred to the modulator from one column to the next adjacent column, so that the previous column can accept new image contents, until the entire image has been processed.
Other known digital exposure devices use the control of an LCD to generate images in an exposure apparatus, the DSI process (digital screen imaging). The DSI process is based on a matrix of points arranged in a grid pattern, whereby every point in this light matrix can be controlled individually so that light from the light source is transmitted or absorbed. The projection of this matrix onto the medium to be exposed results in an illuminated area of 0.5 to a few square centimeters, depending on the enlargement ratio of the imaging unit that was selected.
Larger areas are illuminated by first breaking down the image into partial images. The partial images are imaged sequentially by the projection unit onto the carrier to be exposed, whereby the projection unit is moved in steps and each partial image is projected onto the medium to be exposed. The joining of these partial images takes place with a high degree of precision, so that no lines separating the individual partial images are visible. Accuracies of  less than 2 xcexcm are typical; otherwise the eye would react with great sensitivity to the pattern that would result.
A computer-based control software program controls the exposure device. This software supplies the digital light matrix with the necessary image information via the graphic card, and it supplies the positioning unit with the necessary location information via a field bus system.
As with every other direct exposure process, the DSI process includes a serial process. Different areas of the material to be illustrated are exposed at different times. Specific to the DSI process, however, is the fact that the pure exposure times and the positioning times are independent of each other.
With laser-based, scanning exposure devices, the deflection speed is coupled to the exposure time. In the DSI process, the positioning time is a machine-based constant, while the exposure time is adjusted by the dwell time between two positioning processes.
When creating publications, especially daily newspapers, time is a particularly crucial factor when creating printing plates, because information that is received in the final minutes before printing must be included in the printing run. It is therefore desirable to postpone the creation of printing plates for as long as possible.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a method that accelerates the process of producing publications.
The object of the invention is attained by the fact that a joining of partial images into one image is optimized by performing the first process and the second process in parallel. Printing plates were previously created using similar systems in sequential sub-steps that, in addition, were tied to a fixed system clock. As a result, a considerable amount of time is lost every time a partial image is calculated. Running the processes in parallel allows the production time to be optimized without considerable technical expense, e.g., in the form of a faster positioning unit or a faster central processor.
The object of the invention is attained by the fact that the joining of partial images into one image is optimized by performing the first process and the second process in parallel, by coordinating the first process with the second process by means of a higher-level unit via control lines, and by providing at least one unit in which one or more trigger signals are generated, especially for starting and ending the second process to move the projection unit to the next partial image, and for the first process, especially for starting and ending the exposure, whereby trigger signals are evaluated by a receiver, in particular the higher-level unit. The printing plates were previously developed using similar systems in sequential sub-steps that were also tied to a fixed system clock. As a result, a considerable amount of time is lost with every calculation of a partial image. Running the processes in parallel allows the production time to be optimized without considerable technical expense, e.g., in the form of a faster positioning unit or a faster central processor.
The invention allows the image data to be processed during the positioning process itself, and the print medium can therefore be exposed as soon as the projection unit is positioned exactly, whereby the higher-level unit-together with the trigger signals-make it possible to decouple the processes from the system clock. The sequence can be tied to conditions and does not have to be divided into cycles. The positioning and exposure processes can therefore be subjected to a plausibility check and simpler control. System security plays an increasingly crucial role given our current focus on time and the need to achieve reliable results at the last minute. Monitoring functions and displaying the progress of the exposure process are just two potential applications.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, the trigger signals are generated by the positioning device and the projection unit and are used by these via a message line for synchronization, whereby a monitoring line is preferably installed from the message line to the higher-level unit. In this fashion, synchronization is not tied to a protocol or fixed system clocks. Instead, the sequence is controlled by the processes themselves. It is further possible to integrate a user interface in the higher-ranking control. This allows standard components of operating systems and programming aids to be incorporated.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, the partial images for the projection unit are calculated to modify the light from the light source while the projection unit is being positioned. Valuable time is otherwise lost during this positioning time, which is used here to calculate the next image data to be displayed, to store the image, and to control the projection unit.
It is further provided that every partial image is stored temporarily in the projection unit until the trigger signal for the end of positioning is sent. With this embodiment of the invention, the time required for the entire process is optimized, because the stored partial image can be displayed and the next position can be driven directly after positioning. This can save from 21 to 42 ms each time a partial image is generated.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, a blank partial image is recognized by the higher-level unit and passed over. Many printed items comprise an optical density of just 5%, according to the xe2x80x9cDr. Grauertxe2x80x9d test standard. A white partial image is then passed over, and the positioning is continued directly with the next partial image. The acceleration processes of the positioning unit are therefore reduced considerably. Since a white partial image often occurs in the generation of partial images, this measure can further reduce the time required for the exposure job.
The invention is described in a preferred exemplary embodiment with reference to a drawing, whereby further advantageous details can be drawn from the figures of the drawing. Equally-acting parts are labelled with the same reference numerals in both figures.